The Perks of Failing Math
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: " I can't believe that I would thank Math for a reason other than giving me time to accidentally sleep during class." Ai Mikaze x Reader. Oneshot.


Tick-Tock.

Tick-Tock.

Tick-Tock.

I slammed my ballpen to my desk. I give up! I can't do this. I had been trying to solve this damn problem for an hour, but to no avail. The people around me, who were my fellow club members, seemed shocked at my sudden movement. The club adviser fell ill so we got the club time to ourselves. I decided to use this time to review for our upcoming Mathematics exam so I tried to solve this problem, but the problem just don't want to be solved.

My ballpen rolled off my chair and under my clubmate's chair. I was about to pick it up, sit back on my chair, and proceed to solving this problem, but someone else picked it up for me. As soon as I saw the person who took it, my face reddened quickly. It was Ai-senpai! Instead of simply returning it, he took a seat beside me and looked at my notes.

" Were you really this stupid, _? " He asked bluntly, as if he and I had been close for many years.

Ouch. What a wonderful thing that your long time crush would say to you... but look on the bright side— at least he knows my name. That's enough for me. Him, sitting beside me, was a bonus.

"I'm sorry..." I bowed my head in apology and shame

" Your sighs can be heard all throughout the clubroom." he complained " Some of them can't even focus due to your constant sighing."

" ...Really sorry." I apologized again. Why do my faults love to show up when he was near? Her bad luck just loved humiliating her in front of him.

" 1" He sighed, looking back at me, after staring for awhile on my notes.

" Huh?"

" The answer, idiot."

.

.

.

.

.

" Oh." I blinked multiple times when I understood what he meant. The answer for the problem on number 1 is 1!

" It's not _oh_, stupid! Were you even listening to your teacher?" Ai-senpai asked, a bit irritated.

" Uh...Anyway, Why are you even helping me senpai?"

" You need to pass this test. If you fail...the damn teacher would fail me as well. And I would have to stay in this school for another year, instead of graduating early"

" Ah...hahahaha..." I laughed nervously. For sure that damn teacher he was talking about was none other than, Ringo-sensei. Innocent as he looks, he's truly scary.

" How about we make a deal, then?" he temptatiously asked

" Depends on what kind of deal." I answered

" Anything." He non-chalantly replied. He was back to his monotonous speaking and poker-face expression.

" How about...If I score high on the test then you'll follow a command of mine?" I proposed the interesting agreement

" Only one. IF AND ONLY IF YOU MANAGE TO PASS IT." he conditionedo

" Good enough." I grinned " Gambarimasu!"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

" So how do you think you did?" he asked.

We were currenlty walking home— well, he was walking home, like any other day in this past month. He had been home tutoring me after classes so this became a usual habit for us. He had no other plans anyway. Sometimes, Reiji-senpai would join us— by join, I meant annoy us, amd prevent me from studying.

" Bad...I'm not sure actually." I laughed nervously

He ruffled my hair into a mess while giving a slight, gentle smile unlike his usual poker face. She was probably one of the rare few people who were able to see a gentle expression from him. " You passed." he stated " You deserve it, after all the hardwork you've been through."

" But the results weren't posted yet and —"

" No, " Ai piped in " Based on my standards, you already passed. Congratulations, _"

**-Regular PoV-**

Her face quickly lit up from the inspiring message he gave. " Thanks, senpai! How about I teach you something too, in return?"

" Something like?"

" Hm..." she thought hard about that for a while. It was a very hard question. What could she possibly teach him, which he still doesn't fully know. Something like that was almost impossible. The only thing she can notice him complaining is " l—ove? I can clear out to you the complications you were complaining about love, if you like?" She offered. Although, she was no longer a love expert, she at least, knew and understood what love is. Explaining it will be a piece of cake.

" No thanks, I'm not interested about it anymore."

" Eh? Why?" she asked, a bit dejected from his rejection.

" Because I already learned what love is. Actually, I didn't know that it was love until this past week, but I've liked a person for a long time now."

" Oh...is that so?" she sadly replied. It hurts... knowing the person that you liked, already liked someone else apart from you. But she was too close, to give up now. She silently clenched her fists on her sides as she prelared herself for what she was going to say next. " Ai, you would do anything I asked you, right?"

" Yes." he replied, confused about what her main point was.

She took a deep breath, knowing that this might be one of her last conversations with her senpai if she was rejected, and according to her instincts, there's a 80% chance that she will be rejected, but still..."Fall in love with me, Ai-kun. Fall to the very depths with me, until we can't get up anymore. Please."

" I can't do that." he sadly replied. She knew that he knows what she was talking about, but he didn't want to hurt her pathetic feeling so he had to apologize to her. " Sorry, _"

" But the deal—" she tried, she still tried to stop him by using his own words against him, but...there was no point in it anymore. She was only pushing her selfishness unto others. The data he was telling her about was right after all. She was about to turn back and weep her way home, when he suddenly spoke.

" I'm sorry. I can't really do that because I already fall for you a long time ago... silently watching you from the shadows all this time."

"Wha...?" my cheeks were dyed crimson red. I can't contemplate what to do. I was the one he liked? Am I hallucinating or did I hear him just right? My heartbeat was raising as each second passed. I already knew my answer. " I l-like yo—" Without any warning, he cupped my face into his hands and brought me closer to him until our lips connected, ending in a loving yet simple kiss.

I guess I would have to flunk my grades in the next quartet again, huh? It's fine though, I would fail any subject, any day, if it meant spending my everydays like this. This is how much I love my senpai.

* * *

Tadaaaaa! My first attempt of a Oneshot. I'm so sorry for the mistakes. Anyway, **_I do not own Uta no Prince-sama_**. Although I would love to.

**_R&R_**

**~ Vea-chan O.o**


End file.
